What's a Walker?
by Banshee63
Summary: Rick has just a woke from the hospital to find he is all alone in this world. What is he going to do? how will he find his family? And what in the name of god his roaming outside. He later finds two helpful young British citizens surviving in this god forsaken world. will he travel with them? Do they know what outside?
1. Chapter 1

Rick stepped out onto the hot pavement splattered with blood that he in fact hadn't noticed until now. _Why is there blood on the ground. How long was I out for?_ He thought in confusion. He stumbled toward a bike he saw on the other side of the road. He found a dead body on the ground and looked at it in horror. He pick up the bike and the corpse picked its head up slowly. It looked at him and growled and snapped it's teeth. Rick got on the bike and rode as fast as his weak and injured body would let him right as the corpse reached out for him. He rode to his house with the slim hope his family was still there. He walked in through the wide open front door. He searched the house up and down only to find open drawers with little clothing and missing photo albums. He cried out "Lorie! Carl!" in a horse voice. He fell to the floor in a heap of sobs and cries. He stood up and stumbled out of the house. He walked to the curb and looked around like a lost puppy. He went to walk forward and feel. He looked up and saw a man in the street. He crawled on the grass nearest to him. He called out to the man. "Hey! Sir, please help!" the man turned to him and started to limp towards him. It came closer and closer. Rick finally got enough strength to stand and just as he did he got a hard flat object to the face. He fell to the ground and almost lost consciousness. He looked toward what hit him and saw a blurry image of a women.

"ow! Doctor, I got one!" she screamed and held the object into the air. A man came into Ricks vision and he looked towards him.

"Rose! You got a man. He's alive." he said leaning forward his face inches away from Ricks. The man was still blurry. The man with a limp got within five feet of Rick and three feet of the other man. The blurry man took out what looked like a large pen. _What is he going to do with a really big pen? _Rick thought. The pen lite up and made a high pitched noise. The limping man lunged forward and snapped at the other man. "ow! Watch it buddy." he said moving out of the way. The women named Rose looked at Rick and asked

"Are you okay?" she asked. Rick squinted at her. "Lorie?" he asked and he blackout.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up In a big bed with a cream colored comforter laying on top of him. He sat up and pulled the comforter off. He walked out of the room into a messy hallway. There was paper and cloths flung in every direction. He walked down the solemn hallway watching for any sigh of life. He stepped into the living room where he found the two people that where on the street with him. The man looked at him first with a huge inviting grin on his face. He was wearing a surprisingly clean brown pin stripped suit with white high top converse. He had short brown floppy hair that somehow looked spiky at the same time. The women next to him had a grown out blonde bob, with a shirt that had British flag on the front and denim jeans to match. They both had thick but understandable British accents. They turned towards him with huge inviting grins that where plastered on heir faces. He stumbled forward slightly and sat on a stool next to him. He looked down and remembered that he was still in a hospital gown. He pulled the length of it down a little more and looked back up at the two that where still smiling at him. He cleared his throat and began,

"Um thank you for helping me..." he said with a thick southern drawl. The women looked guilty.

"Hey I'm sorry for hitting you with a shovel. I thought you where one of them." she apologized.

"oh...It's fine, I didn't even know you hit me. Everything is kinda blurry." Rick said rubbing his head and turning towards a noise with a wince, remembering that he had gotten shot.

"Are you okay...i didn't get your name." The man said walking up. "I'm the Doctor. It's very nice to meet you." the Doctor said holding out a hand to Rick. He looked at it and pulled his hand from his wound and shook the Doctors' hand. He put his hand back on the wound.

"Rick, and No, well I'm not sure. I got shot was in a coma I guess because if I remember correct the world hadn't come to an end." The young women walked up and saw blood on his once white bandages.

"Your bleeding, here lets check you out." The young women said with concern in her voice. He got off the stool and went over to the couch. "I'm Rose. Rose Tyler." she said with a smile. She knelt down beside him and began carefully taking off his bandages. He winiest at her touch. She pulled them all the way off and began examining the wound.

"Well I'm not a doctor but I don't think that's right." she said looking over at the Doctor. He smiled.

"I'm am." He bent down looks and saw that two of the stitches in his side and popped. "Well that's not good." he jumped up and ran into the kitchen. He rummaged through the drawers while Rose and rick watched with confusion. He finally found what his was looking for and yelled "gottcha!" he skipped back over and knelt down beside Rick. "Now this isn't going to fell very good but I'll stop the bleeding." he said with an encouraging smile. He unscrewed the cap off of a superglue bottle and began doing redneck surgery on Rick. When he was done he screwed the cap back on and sat back on his knees in a proud huff. "Job well done I must say. Just...just don't go doing anything straining or it might not hold." he said rubbing the back of his neck. Rick sat up and looked at his wound. Rose started to wrap cloth around it and taped it off with some duck tape. He put his hand on the make-shift bandage and felt only slight pain shoot through his ribs. He felt better but still was not satisfied just yet.

"I need to find my family." he said standing up and looking around for the front door. The Doctor jumped up and went in front of him with arms out.

"oh no, you can't you aren't well enough yet." He exclaimed trying to stopped him. But Rick was determined. The Doctor was following him around trying to stop him. Rick found the front door and turned the knob when rose yelled out.

"You won't survive out there." he stopped and released the knob.

"what do you mean?" he growled. She stepped forward bravely.

"It's not what you think out there. There are bad things. Things that look like people but...aren't. They'll kill you. That's stupid if you go out with out help." she was stern in the way she said things. Rick stepped away from the door. He gave them a confused look. The Doctor stepped forward concerned.

"You weren't awake to see it all happen." he said giving Rick a depressing look. He slowly shook his head at the British man. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, Just like in my other story I didn't think about putting an authors note in, but I'm doing it now so...Just to make everything brief I really hope you all like my story. If you have any comment, questions, or concerns please let me know. I would love to be able to improve my writing. and also I love constructive criticism so feel free. Well enjoy this knew chapter. Byes :)**

* * *

><p>Rick lifted the bat and aimed right for the head of a once alive person. His wife and kid is gone and what ever is left of the world is in shambles. His family is out there and he is determined to find them or in worst case scenario what ever is left of them. The things outside what ever they are, they're called walkers, well at least to Rose. The Doctor calls them patents, because he thinks he can fix them. But so he is taking his anger out on this walker. The bat slams into the walkers head with a crack and it falls to the ground. He falls over right after it doubled over in pain. Rose ran over and lifted him off the ground. He regained his balance and pick the bat out of the walkers indented scull. The Doctor stood in the door way of there camp. He glared at the bloody bat in Rick's hands and walked down the steps.<p>

"There has to be another way to stop these things without killing them. They are still humans." the Doctor stated looking down at the dead person.

"These so called people reined society it's self. These aren't people anymore there just monsters." Rick said limped back into the house. He had been training with Rose on killing these things. They needed practice but the Doctor wouldn't. He didn't think it was right. Rick gathered up all there stuff and left over food they had and packed it into three back packs for them to carry. They where going to leave there little camp and go walking down the road to see the police station and get what ever was remaining of that place then travels farther down the road to see if they could find any car or truck to travel in if, there wasn't one already at the station. Then they where going to find Rick's family. He walked out side and handed everyone there bags. The Doctor looked at him weird.

"What's this for?" he asked.

"We're going to the police station. I work...i used to work there and they have a whole supply of guns and ammo." he explained. The Doctor gave him a disapproving look but didn't say anything. He knew that they need them whether he liked them or not he was going to keep Rose safe. He nodded.

"Okay, lets go then." He smiled and slung the bag over his shoulder and onto his back. Rose followed his actions and they started for the station. They walked for hours and didn't come across one of the undead which seemed strange to Rick. He thought that they would be everywhere, but they weren't. The Doctor reassured him that it was probably due to the low population rate in these small towns. They trudged on until they found the big, gray station house. Rick was nervous about walking in. This was like his second home for so long and now it was in ruins just like his actual home. They stepped up to the wide glass doors and pried them open. They stalked through the messy front offices. The three found their way to the back and opened the cage that held the firepower. Rick collected as many as he could in his hands and handed them over to the Doctor, who disdainfully held them slightly away from his body. Rick pulled a duffel bag that read "**POLICE**" off a shelf and began to fill it with the filled the bag as much as he could with guns and ammo then started to fill up backpacks. He left out one hand gun and two riffles. He looked at the two others.

"Do you two want to shower?" he asked. They looked at each other and Rose nodded her head excitedly. Rick smiled and walked towards the locker room and opened the door. He showed them to the showers and went to do so himself. After they where all ready and clean Rick found is way out of the station to the parking lot that held all the police cars. He found his old car and opened the door. He sat in the front seat and turned the keys that were already in the ignition, hearing the purr of the engine. He stepped out and looked at the Doctor and Rose.

"So are we parting here?" he asked. The Doctor shrugged.

"Do you want to?" Rick thought about that question for a long second. All he wanted at this point was to find his family. He didn't care if people where along with him to help but, it would be nice to have people to talk to and help look. He was going to answer when Rose butted in.

"We should go. He needs to find his family and with his guns we could survive. Doctor we could finally go to the same place they where talking about on the radio. The one in the city. Do you think your family would go there?" She asked.

"Yeah, it's worth looking." Rose smiled.

"Off to the city it is then." She hopped into the cars backseat and Rick got into the driver seat putting the guns in the back. The doctor shrugged.

"Allons-y!" He exclaimed jumping into the passenger seat of the police car."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not posting for so long I just have been so busy gosh. But um I don't exactly remember where I left off last time so if something doesn't make sense please tell me. Um as always post comments because I love them... well byes! :)**

* * *

><p>"So we're out of gas. Guess that means we're walking." he said popping the trunk of the car and grabbing the duffel bag. He slung the bag across his shoulder and started handing out guns.<p>

"Until we find another car we're carrying these things." he said handing the Doctor back the three rifles he had earlier. The Doctor gave a slight frown but smiled again trying to remain positive. As he always did. They walked about two miles when they came across an old farm house. The wandered up to the front steps where Rick was the first to witness the horror that lay inside. There was a old women sprawled out across the floor laying in her own pool of rotten, black blood. Next to her was and older man resting on and arm chair with an old rifle in his hand. His head tilted back and there was crusted blood and brain matter lining the back of the chair and the wall behind him. One of the walls in the house had words smeared in blood. **"God forgive us." **Rick stepped away from the window and looked at Rose who was curiously looking towards the window. The Doctor, worried curiously stepped up to the glass and peered inside to find the horrors. He paled and stepped back from the window and grabbed Rose's arm, pulling her back behind him.

"Don't Rose, you don't want to look." The Doctor said.

"Why? What's inside Doctor? Are you alright?" she said touching his face slightly. He nodded.

"Yes fine just don't look." she nodded and stepped off the pouch. Rick regained his composer and walked silently away from the home and towards the back hoping to find a truck to some kind of vehicle. He found a truck and hoped in the front seat. He started the engines in hope and they failed him. He jumped out and spotted a stable with a unkempt house walking around munching on grass. He walked slowly up to it and slipped through the fence post holding it in.

"Hey there...it's okay. Your okay." he said gently petting the horse and putting the rope around his neck. He walked inside the stable and grabbed the saddle and strapped it to the horse. He hopped on it and it took off nearly knocking Rick off it's back. The other two watched and waited for Rick to fail as he struggled to keep on the horse and get it under control. He finally did and umped off missing the ground so much. He strapped the duffel bag to the end of the horse and turned to the others with a smile.

"Do you know how to ride?" he asked looking at the Doctor. He smiled brightly.

"Why yes I do. May I?" He asked. Rick nodded.

"Hop on Rose." he basically skipped over to the horse and got on with ease. He grabbed his companion's hand and lifted her on to the creature. She giggled as the beast moved and adjusted it's stance. The horse with unhappiness started to back up.

"Ooh, hey it's okay love." The Doctor said soothing the horse. Rose looked at him and giggled. He looked back at her. "Well it's your lucky day because I'm an expert on horses." He listened for a moment and responded to nothing. "Well yes I know we're heavy but we have guns on the back and we need to get to the city." he listened again then gasped. "Who are you calling fat buddy. Don't you way like a ton?" he listened and gasped again but didn't get to answer.

"Are you talking to that horse?" Rick asked puzzled by his sudden out bursts.

"Yes." he responded with out another word.

"How? Does it like put it's thoughts into your head?" Rick asked looking at the horse and momentary thinking he would love to hear horse's thoughts. The Doctor gave him a stupid look.

"No that's preposterous, I just speak horse." He said with a matter of fact voice as he whipped the reins and the horse began to trot along. Rick shrugged and began to walk behind them at a descent distance. After a couple miles of walking they stumbled across another truck. Rick stopped and opened the door. There where keys in the ignition. He turned them and it started right up.

"We should take the truck." he said looking up at them. The Doctor nodded.

"Yes, yes but we are keeping the horse." Rick raised and eyebrow and the Doctor continued. "We have become good friends on this little road trip so might as well keep him. The horse snorted happily and the Doctor smiled and patted him on the head. Rick nodded.

"Rose you wanna ride in the truck?" She looked at the Doctor to see if he would mind. He smiled.

"Oh go on. I'll be fine out here. Me and Francis can talk a bit more." he said petting the horse.

"Francis?" Rose asked and he nodded.

"Yes he says it make him sound smooth but I don't know if I agree." the horse naiad. "Okay fine, it's smooth. Don't get you tail into a bunch. Rose laughed and jumped off the horse and followed Rick to the truck.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, so posting again, I've been in a really good mood lately to write on this fanfiction instead of my others. I'm so neglectful. But enjoy this one and sorry if it's to dramatic. I do love drama. Well byes:)**

* * *

><p>The truck drove down the road. It made a sputtering noise as it drove along. Rick turned his head so he could see Rose only in his peripheral vision.<p>

"So...How did you guys end up...well here?" He asked. She looked over at him and smiled slightly.

"What do you mean? Like here in this country or here as in this situation?" she Asked.

"Both." She sighed sadly.

"London..."

"How did you get over here?" she looked down.

"Me and the Doctor where traveling across the world when it all went down. I never got to say goodbye..." she trailed off and Rick sympathized with her.

"I'm sorry for your lose."

"Thank you." she smiled and they continued to watch the road and in the side mirror the Doctor talking to Francis.

"So how long have you to been together for." he asked changing the subject just to get a more happier mood. She looked at him confused then surprised.

"Oh no! Not us. We're not together." she said shaking her head. "We're just traveling together." Rick nodded.

"So you're together then?" she shook her head and he continued driving. Rick didn't know how to continue the conversation from there. He thought they were a couple so he was just going to go off of that but that was out of the equation now. So the sat in silence until they came up upon the road that lead into the city. It seemed that everything around them seemed to be perfectly still. No wind blowing or animal running about. Everything was creepily still. Rick stopped the car and rolled down the window as the Doctor pulled up on his horse. Rose looked at the Doctor with worry and he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Are we going in?" He asked with a happy tone. Rick looked into the frightening city and took in a deep breath.

"Yeah." The Doctor grinned again and turned the horse back on it's course. Rick was scared but more scared that he won't find his family than the fact he might die from the undead. He put the truck into gear and drove off getting lower and slower as he drove down the road. Rose gripped the side of the seat nervously.

"You okay?" Rick asked. She nodded and they entered the city. The streets where lined with papers, trash, cars with wide open doors, and worst of all. Bodies. Everywhere you'd turn there was a corpse laying there. Rose looked away from the window and looked at her feet. Rick gave her a worried gaze. He turned a corner of the road and saw a hoard of the undead, Rick's eyes widened.

"Shit!" he yelled as the first walker turned towards them. He flipped the truck around best he could and tried to drive a different direction when there was another huge group of them right in his way. He saw his attempts to drive off futile so he grabbed his hat and the duffel bag in the back and jumped out of the truck. Rose followed close behind. The Doctor flipped the horse around and it ran full speed in the only other direction there was but there it was another group. The horse stopped and the Doctor was frantic, looking around for a better way out as the hoards neared closer. He decided to run the horse down the emptiest street there was in hopes of getting out but he remembered that Rose wasn't with him. He screamed out.

The horse bucked and the Doctor fell to the ground with a thud. He stood up and watched as the horse scrambled around for a way out but in the end getting a mouthful of teeth in his hind leg. It cried out and fell to the ground. The Doctor saw this as an opportunity and ran for it looking for Rose. He continued screaming her name not exactly caring about the repercussions of it. He looked far down the body covered road and saw two figures turn. One of them screamed and started to run towards him. It had to be her. He ran towards the figure until he was close enough to see his assumptions where right. He got just close enough and grabbed her hand. "Run!" He screamed as they took off towards the only exit that wasn't swarmed by walkers. Rick pulled out his revolver and started shoot the corpses. The gun went off twice and two of the dead dropped to the earth. They got backed up against a tank and Rick dropped down and crawled under it. Rose went after him and the Doctor got under it just as the first walker reached out for his ankle. The Doctor kicked it away and pulled him self up more where the other two where. They looked around for away out and found none.

Rick looked at the gun and began to shot the remaining four bullets he had. When he ran out he searched for any sigh out and came up short again. Rose gave him a terrified look and the Doctor wasn't paying attention. He was stammering on about something.

"These tanks always had a back up plan. Where oh where is their back up plan- ah hah!" The Doctor screamed as he pushed open the trap door that was hidden under the belly of the tank. They crawled up into it and slammed the heavy metal door behind them trapping the monster outside. They sank into the sides of the tank and breathed heavily. Rick glanced at the Doctor.

"How did you know there was a trap door." he asked still catching his breath. The

"I didn't." he smiled at him and looked around the tank. He then only noticed the Dead soldier slumped in the corner of the metal walls. He cringed and sadly looked at the poor fellow. Rick crawled over and pulled out the gun in the dead man's holster. He was checking the other pockets when he found a grenade. He went to pull away when the corpse grabbed his arm and became to hiss and kinda moan. He yelled and did his best to keep the man away from his neck. The Doctor pushed the thing back and Rick wriggled his wrist free and pulled out his gun. The Doctor became to scream no but Rick had already fired the shot into the scull of the walker. The tank rang and they covered their ears. It stopped and the Doctor looked at he dead man one last time. He muttered something under his breath. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." there was a moment of silence and Rose was opening her mouth to say something when there was crackling on the radio hanging on of the walls. Rick pick it up quickly.

"Hey, dumb asses."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long I have a very busy life but I found some extra time today so I decided to finish this chapter. So I'm not quoting The Walking Dead directly so sorry if you wanted direct dialogue from the show. But I tried to keep it close to the same. Well enjoy and another chapter should be coming soon. Bye! :)**

* * *

><p>"Hey Dumb asses. Yeah, you in the tank. Cozy in there?" A voice said angrily.<p>

"Where are you?" Rick asked ignoring his snide remark.

"I'm a building a little bit downs the ways from here and I can see you." Rick nodded and the voice continued. "Now if you want to get the hell out of here listen. How many bullets do you have?" Rick picked the gun off the ground and checked the magazine, then his own.

"4 in my revolver and 16 in the other one."

"Okay, you're gonna need them. Are there anymore weapons you guys could use?" The group looked around the tank and found nothing they could use.

"No. just the guns." He heard a loud sigh form the other end of the radio.

"Okay, this is what you're gonna do. There is an alley about four blocks away from here. You need to get there that is where I am. Got it?"

"What about the dead outside?" Rose asked looking at the walls of the tank imagining the dead staggering outside it.

"There busy eating the horse. It's now or never go and good luck." The radio turned off and Rick gave the Doctor his gun. The Doctor unhappily took the gun and looked at Rose. She gave him a reassuring pat on the arm. He grinned back and Rick crouched under the tank ceiling near the hatch opening. He looked at the other two and nodded. He flew the hatch open and the Doctor screamed " Allons-y!" then jumped off the side of the truck and Rick began to shoot as soon as his feet touched the ground. They ran as fast as they could. Half way there and Rick had 8 shots left and the Doctor had somehow maneuvered into not shooting a single walker. Rick was going to yell at him to start shooting when a walker grabbed Rose. He screamed her name and raised his gun but it was to late. The walker was laying on the ground with it's brains spilled on the concrete and the Doctor grabbing Rose and running faster. Rick continued his journey to the alley way. Expending the rest of his bullets on the skulls of the dead. They turned into the dark street and saw a young Asian standing in front of them. He pulled them into the street and slammed the gate he was standing next to. He climbed an emergency ladder and called out for the others to follow. They did so and climbed and got to one of the landings by a window. They rested. For a moment.

"Everyone alright?" The boy asked, they all nodded. "I'm glen, And you are?"

"Rick." Rick said putting his hand out to the boy. He gripped his hand and shook it. "This is Rose and the Doctor." Rick gestured to the two of them. Glen cocked his eyebrow.

"The Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor." He smiled and out his hand out. Glen shook it and they watched the walkers swarm.

"Anyone else afraid of heights?" He asked. No one answered so he took it as a no. "If we fall we'll die from the height." He glanced back at them. The Doctor looked at glen in surprise. They watched the ground as one walker grabbed the ladder and started to pull itself up. "Time to go." Glen said grabbing the ladder and started to climb again. The others followed him until their feet touched the top of the roof. Glen ran over to a hatch in the middle of the roof and pulled it open with a grunt.

"So why'd you decide to save us?" Rose asked. Glen threw his backpack down the hole.

"Well I think that if I save a dumbass here and there then one day someone will come around to save my dumbass." He climbed down the ladder that was inside the hole. Rick climbed down the ladder after him and Rose leaned in close to the Doctors ear.

"He likes the word dumbass." She stated. The Doctor snorted and they climbed down the ladder after them. The Doctor was the last to drop down from the ladder and Glen lead them into a room. As soon as the Doctor entered the Room a blond women grabbed Rick by the Shirt and shoved him into a wall. She raised her gun to his face.

"You screwed us!"


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys so here's a new chapter as a x-mas gift from me to you. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and will have a happy New Year. Enjoy the chapter and merry Christmas. Byes! :)**

* * *

><p>"You screwed us!" She yelled at Rick, pointing the gun right at his nose. Rick put his hands up and held his breath. The Doctor ran up and stepped as close as he dared to the young women.<p>

"Now why don't we all just calm down, and put the gun down." The Doctor suggested calmly, she shook her head aggressively.

"No! You screwed us all. We're all gonna die, because of you!" she screamed, waving the gun around. The Doctor stepped away so he wouldn't accidentally get shot.

"Andrea, put the gun down. Shooting people won't help us." A young Hispanic man said stepping out of the shadows of the back of the room. He spoke calmly to her and she hesitated to put the gun down.

"He's right, We can figure this out but you need to out it down." The Doctor chimed. She sighed and lowered the gun. Rick straightened out and breathed in deeply. He glared at her.

"Before for try and shoot someone check the safety first." he snarled and walked away from her. She looked down surprised at the gun then slid it into her holster that's strapped to her waist. The Hispanic man walked over to Rick.

"Sorry about that we're all on edge. The names Morales." He said sticking out his hand. Rick gripped his and shook.

"Rick, that's Rose and the Doctor." The other two waved and Morales nodded and everyone made their introductions.

"So it's the Doctor, just the Doctor?" Jacqui asked giving the Doctor a strange look. He nodded happily.

"Yes ma'am, just the Doctor."

"What are you a Doctor of?" She asked. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Uh, well it's really undecided. I'm mostly the Doctor of..everything." he said with uncertainty. She went to ask something else when glen interrupted.

"There really isn't time for this we need to figure out a plan of action. How are we getting out of here?" Everyone got serious again and looked around for answers.

"Well what's the situation?" The Doctor asked. Andrea glared at him.

"Where have you been? We're surrounded. There is no way out there every-" She was interrupted by the sound of gun shots coming from above them. They looked around for a second then the people in the group started running up stairs that where located in the fare side of the room. Rick and his gang followed them all the way up to the roof where they found a larger man leaning against the side of the roof with a rifle in his hands. One of the members of the other group ran up to him and started screaming.

"What the hell are you doing man? We don't have enough ammo to have you waste it like that!" the man stood up and smiled at him.

"And what are you going to do about it nigger?" The other man pushed him back and then the what they assumed to be a redneck socked him in the nose, knocking him to the ground. He sat on top of him and started pounding away at his face. Rick, Glen and Morales ran at them and tried to pull them off. Rick grabbed the rednecks shirt and pulled at him. He turned his body around and clocked rick in the jaw. He fell and Glen and Morales kept trying, now with the help of the Doctor who was sometimes getting pushed over or getting him. Rick stood up and grabbed the rifle of the ground and swung it around knocking the redneck In the back of the head. The Doctor dragged the bloody and broken man away from his spot. Rick dragged the dazed hillbilly towards a pipe in the middle of the roof and pulled out a pare of shinny handcuffs. He tugged the mans hand next to the pipe and cuffed him to the pipe. He looked at his hand and back at Rick in rage.

"What the hell, let me go! Who the hell are you?" Rick spit on the ground and glared at him.

"Officer friendly." Rick bent down and grabbed the gun and walked from the roof. The Doctor and Rose grabbed the beaten man and helped him down the stairs with the help of some others. The redneck screamed and them as they walked down the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing? You can't leave me here! This is inhuman! You bastards come back!" Rick slammed the door and pulled chains over the handle and locked it with a padlock.

"It's so the walkers won't get him." He turned around and walked down the stairs. The Doctor gave Rose a worried look and helped the man back the base camp.


End file.
